


What It's Like

by alynwa



Series: Sara Jackson, The Assistant from UNCLE [3]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa





	What It's Like

“So, what’s it like, Sara?”

“What?”

“You know what,” Janelle said between bites of her Caesar salad, “What’s it like to be the personal assistant of the great Solo and Kuryakin team?”

Sara smiled as she savored her soup.  She had spent the morning coordinating the team’s travel arrangements, checking their “Go” bags for completeness and making appointments for the maid service to clean their apartments.  Before they left for LaGuardia, they had each thanked her profusely for her help and promised to bring her souvenirs.

“It’s kind of like being the mother of two teenage boys,” she said finally.  


End file.
